Surprise-A One Shot
by lieutenanttaz
Summary: Up knows that Taz's birthday is never easy for her. So, he attempts to make it better for her. (idk what K stands for so I rated it T)


I'm on too now! I ship Taz and Up like so much and this website needs more TUp stories so here's a one shot I wrote.

Prompt: Up tries to make Taz's birthday happier for her

Up's POV

I wake up at 5:30 to find my beautiful Mexican girlfriend sleeping with her head propped up on my chest. Her face is so relaxed when she sleeps, so it makes her look the young 27 that she is. But today, she turns 28. I carefully move her off of me and get out of bed. I change into a pair of shorts and a tight white tank top, since its July and it's pretty hot. I quietly go into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I spike my hair up, Taz likes it that way. I leave the bathroom and the first thing I see is Taz fallin' outta the bed. God, she's adorable. I rush over to her side and put 'er back on the bed. I tuck her in, move her hair outta her face, and place a gentle kiss on her forehead. I grab a piece of paper and quickly scribble a note for Taz. I place it on her bedside table, slide my sneakers on, and leave. I head down the halls and to the kitchen. Early breakfast? Nope, I'm makin' a cake. Y'see, Taz's birthday is also the anniversary of her Quincenera, when the robots attacked amd killed everyone she knew, including her family. Every year she locks herself in her room and sits in the dark with pictures of her and her family and friends surrounding her. And, every year I go into her room and comfort her. I hold her while she cries, listen when she tells me stories from her childhood, and let her sleep on my shoulder. But this year is different. I don't want her to sit around crying her eyes out all day. Birthdays are supposed to be fun and happy. So, I decided to plan a party for her to try and make some new memories, better memories. At around noon, I am taking her to the cafeteria for the party with the whole ship, then, I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant for dinner. After dinner, we're going to her favorite space in the hole place; the courtyard. We'll look at the stars and talk for a bit, and then, I'm gonna pop the question. That's right, I'm gonna propose to her. I open the doors to the cafeteria and see two of the chefs, and my friends, Crying Socks and Teresa. Crying socks is from Farm Planet, he's actually Tootsie's cousin. Teresa was my neighbor back in Alabama, she joined when she was 20. "Hey Up!" Teresa runs to me and hugs me. "Howdy y'all!" Crying Socks comes over and asks, "So, what can we do for you?" "Well, I need to bake a cake for Taz..." "Say no more! We can do that, what kind of cake does she like?" Taz loves cake. She'll eat any kind of cake, but red velvet is her favorite because it's red. "Red velvet." "Alright, let's get baking!"

Taz's POV

Beep beep beep.Ugh.Estúpido despertador. I roll over to shut it off, but quickly stop. Where is Up? I sit up and look around, and from de corner of my eye, I notice a note. I pick it up and read it;

Dear Tazzy, Good morning, sorry I'm not here- I had to clear some things up with the chefs about what you can't eat because of your newly discovered allergy to shellfish. Strange allergy, if you ask me. Anyways, I'll be back soon, I promise. I know you probably won't want to go anywhere today, so why don't you go back to sleep? I'll join you when I get back. Love Up.

Dat's a little fishy- no pun intended. Why would he go without me? It's my allergy, not his. Whatever, dis means I get to go back to sleep. But...I kind of don' wan' to. Jou see, it's mycumpleaños. I am sure mi familia would want me to move on, but it's not that easy. It was horrible to watch them all die right in front of me- hell, even some of dere blood was on me. I just miss dem so much. Anyways, now I don' really think I will be able to fall back asleep, so instead I get up, grab a change of clothes, and head into de bathroom to start a shower. Hopefully by de time I'm done, Up will be here, I usually take long showers. I take of my pajamas, red plaid pants and one of Up's old shirts, and get in, de burning hot water hitting my skin. As I mentioned, I take long-ass showers. It's de only alone time I get, plus, I do my best thinking in de shower, (and singing, but jou don' need to know dat). Jou know what? I don' think Up is talking about one of my allergies, (I am also allergic to penicillin and cats, but dats not important), I bet jou he's talking to Admiral Saunders about yesterday's incident...what? Jou want to know what happened? I got into a fight with Admiral Albain, she's such a perra. I punched her in de head and she passed out. Maybe dat'll knock some sense into her. Point is, Saunders was irate. He said I was in serious trouble for knocking out a person of higher rank...no regrets? Anyways, I bet Up is trying to get me out of trouble. Or maybe he's out trying to beat up Private O'Hare, he made an estupido comment to me about my size and it really pissed me off. About a half an hour later, I hear someone come into de room. I guess Up is back. I turn o,ff de shower, hop out, and dry off. I put on my usual white tank top, camo pants, and red bandana. I open de bathroom door and immediately smell coffee. I look towards de kitchenette and see mynovio caliente pouring coffee into my favorite mug. I tiptoe behind him and see if he's holding anything. Since he isn't, I hop onto his back. "Hey Tazzy."

Up's POV

"Hey Tazzy." I hook my arms around her legs so she doesn't fall off my back. She mumbles something into my shoulder, and to me, it sounded like 'Fair guys do.' "Can you speak up? I can't hear you." "I said, where were jou?" "Did ya read the note I left for ya?" "Si, but if jou were really talking about my allergy, wouldn't it make sense to take me with jou?" I was afraid she'd ask that. "Well... you see, I didn't wanna wake ya up, I figured you'd be tired and you wouldn't wanna do much today..." "Jou got dat right." "Why don't you hop down and have some coffee, maybe it'll lift your spirits?" "I highly doubt dat." She hops off my back, takes her mug, and sits down on the couch. "You wanna do anything this morning?" She grabs the remote and turns on Food Network. "No, I wan' to sit here and watch de Food Network all day." "D'ya think you'll be up for goin' out later?" She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" "Just curious. I have some plans, that's all." She gives me a death glare. "Up, jou know I hate doing things on dis day..." "I know, but I figured you'd might wanna make some happier memories. With me." "I already have a happy memory of dis day." "What is it?" "It's de day I met jou." She looks like up at me with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "Get over here." She puts down her coffee and scoots over, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Si?" I place my hands on her cheeks and gently place my lips on hers. She pulls herself closer to me, so eventually she ends up on my lap. Suddenly, I feel her cheeks getting wet; she's crying. I pull away and look at her. "Tazzy what's wrong?" She leans into my hand and puts on of her tiny hands on top of mine. "Es solo que ... estoy muy contento de que me hayas." I gently slide my thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears. "Darlin', y'know I wanna help you as best as I can, but I can't help ya cause I have no idea what ya just said. D'ya mind speakin' in English?" "Oh, lo siento, mi amor. I'm just so grateful dat jou saved me." I pull her into a hug and let her softly sob into my chest. "Shh, it's alright, I'm here for ya." After a few minutes, she stops shakin'. "You feel a little better, Tazzy?" She doesn't answer. I look down and see that she fell asleep. I lift her up and walk over to the bed. I put her on her side, which is the left, and tuck her in. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams darlin', I'll be back soon." I turn off the light and leave the room quietly. I pull out my phone and dial Krayonder's number. "Hello?" "Howdy Krayonder, how is the cake coming?" "It's almost done being frosted." "And the gift that y'all were s'posed to get her?" "Huh?" "Y'know, the gift that is supposed to be from the whole crew?" "Well I'm not stupid, Specs took care of it." "What'd ya get her?" "Specs said that since she likes her dog tags so much, we should get her another, so we got her one that says 'We love you even though you can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Love 15-A2.' Is that too cheesy?" "I like it, although she may punch you for it." "Eh, I'm used to it." "And how are Feb, Bug, and Tootsie doing in the ballroom?" "They just called in, Feb said everything is going pretty well, she just needs to finish decorating. Oh, and she said she was able to make the reservations at Maggiano's for 5:30." "Alright, thanks Private. I'll be down soon, I'm headin' to the ballroom first. See ya." "Bye sir." I hang up and slide my phone back in my pocket. I make my way down to the ballroom, but stop outside the door. I'm a little concerned, all I hear is a shit ton of screamin'. I open the door to see Bug on a ladder holding up a corner of the 'Happy 28th Taz!' banner on one side of the room, and Private Criss holding up the other corner on a ladder at the opposite side of the room. And, there's a massive shouting match. "I SAID HIGHER!" "THIS IS HIGHER!" "NO IT'S NOT! YOUR CORNER IS LOWER THAN BUG'S! FIX. IT. NOW!" Wow, February is loud. "Is this a bad time to stop by?" She turns around and Tootsie, who was sitting on one of the chairs, comes over. "Hiya Commander!" "Hey Tootsie. So, Feb, how's it coming?" "Impossible! Why did you let Criss work with me? He can't follow simple directions!" Criss climbs down from the ladder, "I can too! You just need more of an open mind!" "I'm the one in charge here! Therefore, you listen to me!" They continue fighting and Bug comes over. "Bug, have they been doing this all day?" "Yeah, it's kind of annoying." "Hey, guys!" February and Criss turn around. "What?" "Maybe you two should learn to work together." "OMDG No!" "Yeah, we go together like brownies and ketchup." I look at Criss, confused. "Those two things don't go together, Criss." "EXACTLY!" He throws his hands up in frustration and walks away. "See what I have to deal with, Up? If I wasn't doing this for you and Taz, I would quit. But, since I love you guys, I'll do it." "Thanks Feb, that means a lot." "No problem. Oh! And by the way, I picked out a nice shirt for you. It's a blue polo, to match your eyes. It may be a size too small but it'll just show off your muscles. I gave it to Specs, so when you see her, pick it up." "Alright, thanks." I say bye to Tootsie and go to the courtyard. Tootsie told me that I would find here there. I walk over to me and Taz's bench and find Specs setting up a telescope. "What's all this?" She looks up from her instruction booklet. "Oh, hello sir. I was just setting up my telescope for you and the lieutenant, just in case you wanted to use it." "Thanks Specs. Not many people know this, but she loves astronomy and constellations and all that jazz. She says she finds it fascinating." "Oh, it is sir." "So, February said that you had a shirt for me." "Oh, yeah," she pulls out my shirt from her bag, "Here you are." She hands it to me and I take it. "February was right, it does match my eyes." "I'm sure Taz will like that, sir. How is she doing?" "She was in the shower when I got back this mornin', but when she was done I made her coffee and we sat down and she got upset." "Aw, is she doing okay now?" "Well, she fell asleep in my arms so I put her back to bed. Hopefully she's still sleepin'." "I wish there was more we could do to help her." "Yeah, I wish I could've done more to try and save her family 13 years ago, but then we wouldn't be here. Anyways, I hope this party can take her mind off of her Quincenera." "I agree. Anyways, Krayonder texted me, he said the cake is done." "Alright, I'll go check it out. Thanks Specs." "No problem sir." I leave her to go back to the kitchen.

Taz's POV again

I open my eyes to find dat I am back in bed. De light is on and I hear some footsteps. I quickly close my eyes and de persona comes over. "Tazzy, it's time to wake up." I slowly open my eyes and see Up kneeling by de bedside. He reaches a hand up to my face and pushes my shoulder-length hair out of my eyes. "How're ya feelin' sweetie?" "Tired. How long did I sleep?" "About 4 hours. It's nearly noon, so you gotta get dressed." "Why?" "It's a surprise. Now c'mon, go put on something other than cargo pants and a tank top." "Like what den?" "How about that nice red V-neck I bought ya last year?" "Ugh, fine. Can I wear sweatpants?" "It's 87 degrees, you'll be hot." "Ugh. Estupido summer." He chuckles and pulls me out of bed. I grab my clothes and turn to go into de bathroom. "Oh, and Taz?" "Huh?" "Could you keep your hair down?" "What why? My hair is a mess." "I like it. Please? For me?" He gives me a puppy look, so I have to say yes. "Fine. Jou owe me." I go into de bathroom and shut de door. I put on my red shirt and some black skinny jeans. I open my drawer and pull out my brush. I yank out de ponytail I had in and cringe (very hard). My hair is naturally wavy and it sucks. It's not like incredibly frizzy and wavy, it has slight waves, but I hate it. I wish my hair was as straight as a line though. I part my hair to de right and put my red bandana on as a headband. I leave de bathroom and sit on de couch. "So why did I have to get dressed?" "'Cause I have a surprise for you. Now c'mon, I don't wanna be late." He grabs my hand and pulls me all de way to de ballroom...? "Up...what are we doing here?" "Put your bandana over your eyes." "What de hell, why?" "Just for a second?" "Ugh, fine. Jou're starting to scare me a little bit..." I pull it over my eyes. I feel Up kiss my cheek. "Stay put, I'll be right back." After a minute, he comes back and pulls me forward. "Take off your bandana now." "Do I have to?" "Yes...?" "I'm scared though." "Hey, first off, you have no reason to be afraid. Second, how about I hold your hand?" "Okay..." He slips his hand into mine and I immediately feel calmer. I take off my bandana and literally everyone in de building jumps out. "SURPRISE!" I jump back a little bit and bump into Up. "Happy Birthday, love." "¿Que es todo esto? Ya sabes que ya no celebro mi cumpleaños." "I know, but I figured maybe this year could be a little different, and less traumatic for ya." "Gracias, mi amor." He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him. "No problem, mi querido." I wrap my arms around his neck and lean up for a kiss. Everyone starts hootin' and hollerin', as Up would say. He pushes my mouth open and his tongue slithers into my mouth. I accidently groan and everyone goes nuts. I feel my cheeks heat up and I pull away. "I don' know about you, but I found that incredibly attractive," Up says with a wink. I slap him across de face. "What was that for, hun?" "For embarrassing me by saying dat." He laughs and turns to everyone. "Well, since we're all here, I guess we should do somethin', huh?" Everyone laughs and starts mingling and stuff. Den, my crew comes over. "Happy Birthday Taz!" Dey all hug me. Normally, I would stab dem, but Up hid my knife from me yesterday. Damn. "Gracias, did jou all help with dis?" Dey all nod. "Gracias por ayudar, aunque a veces puedo ser un poco duro con usted. Significa mucho para mí." Dey all look confused, except Specs. "No hay problema, teniente, y lo entendemos." I give Specs a smile. She's de only one who can understand everything I say in Spanish, she told me she's been taking Spanish class since de 3rd grade because it was required at her elementary school. Up leads me to a table and we sit and talk with de rest of de crew, at least until we get lunch. After lunch, everybody, well, maybe I'm exaggerating, some people come up to me and try to start a conversation. Den, I hear Up call for me. I head over to him. "Si?" "Sit down for a minute." "Why?" "Why do you ask so many questions?" "Just answer my question." "The crew has a gift for ya." "Okay," I sit down, when something dawns on me, "wait dis isn't a prank, is it?" "No," he turns to de crew, "c'mon guys." Everyone gathers around me and de crew hands me a small box. "Jou guys didn't have to get me anything, jou know." February gives me a weird look. "Yes we did! You're our lieutenant, and friend!" I smile and open de box. I pull out de dog tag dats sitting in it and flip it over to read it. "What's it say, Tazzy?" I turn to look at Up, who is smirking. "'We love jou even though jou can be a pain in de ass sometimes. Love 15-A2.' Wow, gracias." Bug looks down, sadly. "So...you don't like it?" "Of course I don' like it," everyone looks disappointed, "I love it." I put on my new dog tag and stand up to hug my friends. "Aw, you already put it on!" "Si, it can go with my other two." "What do they say?" I grab onto dem and show dem to my crew. "De first one is Up's old one. He gave it to me when I was 16. Did jou know his was de last one ever made?" Dere is a chorus of 'wow's' and 'cools'. "And de second one is one dat he had specially made for me when I was 20, for my graduation." Again, dey seem fascinated. "OMDG!" "What?" "The cake!" "Dere's cake too?" I turn to Up. "I made sure it was your favorite kind, red velvet." I jump into his arms. "Gracias! Gracias!" "Hehe, no problem kiddo." "Jou do realize dat I'm 28 now, so I'm not exactly a kid anymore." "Well, you're still 7 years younger than me, so I think you're still a kid. Plus, sometimes you have the maturity of a five year old." "Hey!" "Oh, please. I hear you snickering every time I say the word 'duty'." "Jour accent makes it sound funny!" "HEY LOVERBIRDS, HURRY IT UP!" "Fuck jou Krayonder." After we have cake, de party starts to die down. Den, our good friend, Admiral Saunders, goes up to de small stage in de front. "'Scuse me everyone!" Everyone gathers around, and me and Up pish to de frornt. "So, uh, as you all know, Taz, and her crew are some of my closest friends, and uh, they tell me all the time how great she is, even if she is stabbing people. So, with that being said, Taz, since you've done so much for your crew, as your admiral, I have decided toreward you with a day off tomorrow. You too, Up." "Are jou serious?" "Serious as a heart attack." "Dis is amazing! I haven't had a day off since I was like 19!" "Y'know, technically that wasn't a day off, you just had mono." I glare at Up. "Hush." Saunders gets off de stage and Up leads me up. "Okay, so I just wanted t' say thanks for helping me set all o' this up, everyone. I couldn't have pulled this off without y'all. Taz, anything to say?" "Uh...gracias everyone...I guess dis year was better dan my past birthdays...usually by now, I'd be throwing up, anyways...uh jou all managed to take my mind off of mi familia for a leettle while...and I t'ink I fel' dere presence a few times..." I feel my eyes starting to tear up. Up must've known I was upset, cause before I finished talking, he already had his arms wrapped around me. "It's alright Taz." "How did jou know-" "Your accent got thinker as you spoke." "I miss dem." "I know, why don't we head back to our room, since we still have an hour before dinner." I pull away from him immediately and de tears stop. "What dinner?" "The one I'm takin' you to in an hour." "But-" "No buts except yours out that door, Thank you all again!" Everyone claps and shouts a 'happy birthday' as we walk out. Once we get into de hallway, Up grabs made hand and we slowly head to our room. "Did ya have a good time?" "Si, gracias for doing dat for me." "You know I'd do anything for you, which is why I'm going to continue to spoil ya this evening." "Up!" "Oh, please. Its not that much more, just dinner and stargazing." "Dat sounds perfecto, mi amor." "I love you, hun." We get to our room and I sit on de couch. "Should I put on something else for dis dinner or...?" "I think ya look beautiful how ya'are." "Gracias,Creo que te ves muy guapo." He seems confused by what I said, but his expression changes to a smirk. "And y'know, your ass looks real nice in those jeans." I get off de bed and slap him across de face. "I was just sayin', its true!" I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my ass. "And I think jour eyes match nicely with jour shirt." He smiles, and leans down to kiss me. "Wait." He opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow. "What?" "Jou never told me where we're going to dinner!" "Maggiano's, we went there for our anniversary." "Oh, si, I remember." "Yeah, now since we've been goofing off, we gotta head out." "Okay!" We head out to de jeeps. "Tazzy, you want a driving lesson tomorrow?" Yeah...since my village was destroyed when I was 15, I never learned how to drive. To be honest, I'm scared to learn, so whenever Up asks me, I say no. "Absolutely not." "Alright." Up helps me get in, since de jeeps are kind of high and I'm very short, and he starts to drive into de town. Right now, de starship is docked at de Academy, which is on a huge plot of land in Texas, so we are all allowed to go wherever we want (as long as we are back when we get called). As we drive, I start to get bored. I pick up my dog tags and start to fiddle with dem. "Like it?" "Huh?" "From the crew, ya like it?" "Oh, si. Very much." "They were really excited to give it to ya." "Is it from jou, too?" "No, you're gonna get my gift later." "How much later." "Soon, but not soon." "Up knock it off, how soon is soon?" "After dinner." "Okay..." We pull into de parking lot and Up unbuckles and hops out. He comes over to help me down and we head inside. "Dere are a lot of people here for a Tuesday night." "Yeah, kinda strange." We check in with de lady who seats everyone, and of course, she recognizes us. "You're Commander Up and Lieutenant Taz!" "Yup, that's us." "Thank you so much for all you do." "No problem." "Right this way." She seats us and a waiter comes out. "Good evening. My name is Richie and I will be serving you. Have y'all been here before?" "Yes sir." "Can I start y'all off with something to drink?" "Yeah, two red wines please." "I'll be right back y'all." He walks away. "Hey, Up." "What?" "He has a southern accent, like jou!" "Well, yeah Taz, we're in Texas. Tons of people here have accents." "Really? I thought only people from Alabama had accents!" He stifles a laugh, "Naw, Alabama is just one of the states down south." "Oh...lo siento." "No reason to be sorry, hun." We chat a little more, and Richie comes back with our wine. "Here y'are." "Thank you. You from around here?" "I was born in Alabama, but moved here 4 years ago." "Oh hey I'm from Alabama too. Where are ya from?" "Chickasaw, you?" "Mobile." "Nice." We order our food and when it comes, we eat it. After we eat, Up pays de bill and we head out. "Bye fellas, thank you for dining with us and have a great night." "Adios!" We get back into do jeep and head back to de base. "Now where are we going?" "Courtyard." "Ooh, ooh! Are we going too look at de stars?" "Possibly." "Yay!" "I even had Specs set up her telescope so you could see the constellations and stuff better." "Let's go!" We go down to de courtyard and park ourselves on our favorite bench with de telescope. "Up! Look! It's de Big Dipper!" "Huh?" "Jou okay? Jou seem a little-" "-Taz don't say it-" "-far out." He gives me de dirtiest look ever. "Lo siento, it was de perfect opportunity for a pun." "You know what else its the perfect opportunity for?" "What?" "This." "What are jou-" He gets down on one knee and grabs my hands. "Taz, this is gonna sound very cliché, but I knew I loved you when I first saw your fightin' a robot with a broom. And I'm really glad I get to be the one to call you my best friend, and girlfriend. One of my favorite things about you is that you aren't like anyone else. Most girls here think that fighting is for guys, but you proved to everyone that girls can fight too, and now, there are so many female Rangers, like Specs. You're the toughest son of bitch in the universe-" "Other dan jou." "-of course. I'm so sorry I never told you how I felt until Bug World, but that day made me realize how special you really are. When I saw you getting attacked and nearly dyin', I realized that as Starship Rangers, we don't really know if we'll make it back from a mission or not, and I realized that I had to tell ya how I felt. Look at us now. I get to wake up with you snuggled up against my chest every morning, and fall asleep watching the Karate Kid, the good one with Jackie Chan, plus everythin' in between, like all the tutorin' and extra lessons, or our quiet walks through the courtyard, even when you beat me in a sparring match. And its been like this for two years; perfect. Oh-jeez, I'm rambling again. So, with all that being said, Tazia Carolina Lopez, will you marry me?" He pulls out a beautiful silver ring with a blue sapphire on it. I smile through de tears dat are streaming down my face. "Si, of course I will marry jou." He smiles and gets off de ground and pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lifts me off de ground, I assume so he doesn't have to lean down anymore. After all, I'm only 5'0. He's 5'10. I move my legs to wrap around his waist and move in closer to him. After like a minute, we pull away, panting. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot about this." I hop down and he slides de ring onto my tiny finger. "It's beautiful, Up." "I knew you'd like it. Hardest part was getting your size. I hadda sneak February into our room when you were takin' a nap the other day." "Creep. I like de sapphire. It reminds me of jour eyes." "Figured you would say that." "God, I love jou so much." "Te amo, Tazzy." We kiss again and after dat, we continue to look at de stars. "So, didja have a good day?" "Si, gracias for everything." "You don't have to thank me, love." I lean my head onto his shoulder and he plants a kiss on my forehead. "I'm tired, what time is it?" He looks at his watch. I bought him dat watch for his birthday back in February, de month. "It's 11. Wanna head back?" "Hmm...10 more minutes?" "Alright." Slowly, I drift off.

Up's POV again

"Okay, Taz. Time to head back?" She doesn't answer. "Tazzy?" I look down and see that she fell asleep. "I guess it is time to head out then." I stand up and carefully slip my arms under her to lift her up bridal style. I walk back to our room, passing Feb in the halls. "Did she say yes?" "Yep." "OMDG! You have to let me help plan the wedding!" "Maybe, for now, I gotta take her to bed. Thanks for all your help today, though." "No problem sir." She skips off, squealing. I finally make it to our room and open the door. "U-Up...?" "Thought you were sleeping." "Are we back?" "Yeah, c'mon now, get changed and go to sleep." I put her down and she goes to get changed. While she's in the bathroom I change out here. I throw on a pair of red flannel pants and a plain white tee. The bathroom door opens and she walks out. She immediately flops onto our bed. "Buenas noches, y gracias por hoy. Te quiero." "Love you too, darlin'." I lay down next to her and she cuddles up into my side. I place an arm around her and kiss her head. "Night Tazzy." Her engagement ring shines brightly under the moonlight.

Hey! I finally finished the first One Shot! It took like a month holy cow. Please leave suggestions! Thank you Hanna for the idea! Here are the translations:

Estúpido despertador-Stupid alarm clock

Cumpleaños-birthday

Mi familia-my family

Perra-B*

Estupido-stupid

novio caliente-hot boyfriend

Es solo que ... estoy muy contento de que me hayas.-It's just...I'm really glad you saved me.

Lo siento, mi amor-I'm sorry my love.

Persona-person

¿Que es todo esto? Ya sabes que ya no celebro mi cumpleaños.-What is all this? You know I don't celebrate my birthday anymore.

Gracias, mi amor-thank you my love

Mi querido-my dear

Gracias por ayudar, aunque a veces puedo ser un poco duro con usted. Significa mucho para mí.-Thanks for helping, even though I can be a little tough on you at times. It means a lot to me.

No hay problema, teniente, y lo entendemos.-no problem, lieutenant, and we understand.

Perfecto-perfect

Creo que te ves muy guapo.-You are very handsome (I think)

Buenas noches, y gracias por hoy. te quiero.-Goodnight, and thank you for today. I love you.


End file.
